


Life Unexpected

by Books_and_Broadway



Series: Beetlefam [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Broadway/pseuds/Books_and_Broadway
Summary: Delia’s been feeling off lately. Her family fears the worst, but the end result ends up being something that nobody could have expected.





	Life Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! This is my first Beetlejuice fanfic, so it may not be the best. As always, I own nothing and I hope you enjoy!

Delia had been feeling off lately. She was constantly tired, no matter the amount of naps she took, suddenly emotional, and even just the smell of food made her nauseous. Initially she pinned it on some sort of stomach virus she picked up from the school, where she was a child psychologist, as it was February and germ-infested children were frequent in her office. She had resigned herself to staying home for a few days, catching up on some paperwork and much needed rest and crystal revitalization. Finally, Delia deemed herself recovered enough to return to work, only to find herself feeling sick half way through a session.

That night when she returned home, Delia could feel the anxiety coming off of Charles. He then explained to her that sluggishness and nausea were the first signs that Emily presented before her cancer diagnosis. “Please, just go to the doctor,” he would beg, fearful that his new wife was suffering the same fate as his first. Delia only brushed him off, Attempting to calm his fears.

”I’m fine,” she promised, running her fingers through his hair. “I’m sure this is just something that will pass.”

********* 

By the second week of her mystery illness, Delia wasn’t so sure that she was as fine as she claimed to be. Even Beetlejuice seemed worried, which surprised her, as the demon had seemingly never shown concern for anyone else but himself. It was after Delia saw the worried look on his face that she knew that something needed to be done, so she grabbed her phone and made an appointment for the next week. 

Finally, the day came, and Delia made her way out of the school and to the doctor’s office, praying that neither Charles nor any of the other nosy beings she happened to live with had found out about her whereabouts. It wasn’t like Delia wanted to keep secrets from her family, because she certainly believed in transparency, but there would be no reason to get everyone even more worked up than they already were when _nothing_ was wrong. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at the office, checked herself in, and was soon ushered into an examination room where she was given a standard blue gown to change into. It was after she had changed into the gown that Delia was left alone with her thoughts. What if there was really something wrong with her? It had been easy to push away the terrifying thoughts when she was at home, but sitting on an examination table made it all so much more real. Charles had already lost one wife, he didn’t need to loose another, and Lydia, sweet, troubled Lydia had just begun to trust her. What if...? 

Delia’s thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the entrance of her doctor.

”Hello Mrs. Deetz. What seems to be bothering you today?” A voice asked, stepping out of the doorway and into the room.

”Well , I’ve been constantly nauseous and never seem to have the energy to do anything,” she explained, occasionally being interrupted by a hum of sympathy.

Mrs. Deetz, I’m going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer it honestly,” the doctor explained, her tone serious,”is there any, any chance at all, that you might be pregnant?” Upon hearing those words, Delia began to see the room spin, and instead of balancing herself out like she intended, she passed out.

**********

”Mrs. Deetz...”

”Delia...”

”Should we call her emergency contact?”

Waking up in a dizzy haze, Delia mustered all of her power into mumbling “please don’t call my husband,” before sitting up to look at the doctor. She could barely process what she had just been told. A child? At her age? Delia thought children of her own were out of the cards for her. Instead, she spent all of her time invested in trying to be a good stepmother to Lydia, who had grown to like her after the whole Beetlejuice incident. Of course, she could never fill the shoes of Emily. A part of her still loved to have a child of her own, and now that dream could become a reality.

”Mrs. Deetz, we were going to do a blood test, but because you passed out it would be best to reschedule. We could give you an at home test if you’d like,” the doctor explained, helping Delia sit up.

“I, ummm... Yes please,” was all she could choke out. Everything seemed so crazy, and it would help if the room would stop spinning. The doctor handed her a stick which she gratefully accepted, and five minutes late she found herself staring down at two little pink lines. Could it really be true? Delia showed the doctor, who then referred her to an obstetrician before sending her on her way.

**********

It was a miracle that she was able to make it back home, Delia considered, shutting the car door and walking into the house. She was so distracted that it was a miracle that she didn’t get into an accident. 

“Hello Delia,” Charles greeted, peering over his newspaper. He seemed to notice the anxious face his wife wore, for his content grin soon turned to a frown. “Is something wrong dear?”

“Nothing’s wrong Charles. It’s just that...” Delia paused, playing with the crystal that hung around her neck in an attempt to calm down. “I went to the doctor today to try to figure out what’s been going on with me.”

“And?” 

“Well, I’m... I... I pregnant.”

Delia looked in Charles’ face, praying to whatever spirts there were out there that he wouldn’t be mad. He already had a child, and they had never never really talked about having kids of their own. Finally, Charles seemed to exit his trace enough to process what he had just been told.

“You’re... Pregnant?” He asked, looking to Delia, who nodded at him, tears streaming down her face. She just hoped he wouldn’t leave her, or worse, make her get rid of the baby.

“Delia! That’s fantastic!” Charles yelled, tackling Delia into a massive hug that sent her flying down onto the couch.

“You’re not mad?” Delia gasped, suddenly filled with relief.

“How could I be mad? You’re carrying my child. Our child,” he responded reaching down to kiss her stomach. “Hey little whatever you are, it’s your dad. You’re gonna love it out here. There’s me and your mom and sister, and Barbra and Adam, who are gonna love you so, so much. And Beetlejuice, but you should probably stay away from him.” 

Delia giggled, unable to contain her happiness. Sure, it wasn’t exactly where she expected her life to be, but looking at her husband, who already loved what was just a mere lump of cells more than almost anything, she decided that she didn’t want it any other way. 


End file.
